The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine module that is provided with a feed mechanism and a shuttle mechanism, and to a sewing machine that is provided with the sewing machine module.
Cases are known in which a sewing machine module that has been manufactured such that the sewing machine module combines a plurality of mechanisms is mounted on a sewing machine in order to improve the production efficiency of the sewing machine. For example, the sewing machine module is manufactured by attaching a feed mechanism and a shuttle mechanism to a base plate.
The sewing machine module must be provided with high rigidity. In a known sewing machine module, the rigidity of the sewing machine module is ensured by bending a metal plate with high rigidity into a complex shape to form the base plate. Members that configure the feed mechanism and the shuttle mechanism are attached to the formed base plate from various directions.